


Not so Quick Sketches

by AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Artificial Insemination, Breeding, Fanart, Forced Pregnancy, Fucking Machines, Gen, Illustrations, Implied Child Death, Incest, Interspecies, Lactation, Milking, Multi, Oozaru, Other, Parent/Offspring Incest, Princess Trunks - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Saiyan Anatomy, Saiyan Culture, Saiyan traditions, Sibling Incest, Uncle/Nephew Incest, bara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/AlphaLightBearer
Summary: Sequel to 'Quick Sketches'. Improved DBZ fanart, I suppose. I might revamp old drawings and post them here ^^DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE, POST ANY OF MY ART ON RULE34.PAHEAL.NET, OR REPOST WITHOUT PERMISSION.
Relationships: Cumber/Raditz/Goku, Frieza/Vegeta, Gine/Bardock, Gohan/Future Trunks, Kori/Future Trunks, Non-Consensual Pairings, Raditz/(adult)Son Gohan, Raditz/Goku, Toma /Raditz, Toma/Bardock, Vegeta/Goku, Vegeta/Raditz, Vegito/Buuhan, implied Toma/Bardock/Gine
Comments: 110
Kudos: 105





	1. Tattoo [Vegeta]

**Author's Note:**

> **DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE, POST MY ART ON RULE34.PAHEAL.NET!**
> 
> They literally banned me from there because apparently I had an old account there that I forgot about and you're not allowed to have multiple accounts. The mod was VERY unprofessional, treated me like a child, scolding me and not giving a damn that I contributed my art to their SEXIST website, and overall uncaring.
> 
> I DO NOT want my art on their website. Please respect my wishes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My entry for Vegereeza week! The prompt was 'Tattoo'.


	2. Power. Fuck You!!! [Frieza, Vegeta]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my entry for 'Power' and 'Fuck You!!!' for Vegereeza week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!
> 
> Non con situations. Vegeta is being restrained against his will. But you can pretend he's enjoying it X3


	3. Uncle Raditz [Raditz/Gohan]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BOXER AND RICE WEEK!
> 
> Day 5: Soncest  
Prompt: Uncle Raditz
> 
> Can you find the hidden penis?
> 
> Gohan finally decided to let his expert uncle breach him. He's enjoying it very much X3
> 
> Goku is still basking in the afterglow of being knotted by his brother and Goten is waiting his turn.
> 
> EVERYONE IS AN ADULT HERE. Goten is of age.
> 
> DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE, POST MY ART ON RULE34.PAHEAL.NET!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!  
This chapter contains incest. Don't like, don't look. Just skip it. Do not preach to me, do not harass me, do not kink shame me. I WILL REPORT YOU. Ao3 has strict policies against bullying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer.
> 
> Characters belong to Akira Toriyama. No money is being made.


	4. In Space no one can Hear you Scream [Toma/Bardock]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BOXER AND RICE WEEK!
> 
> Day 6 : Rare Pairings
> 
> Prompt: In space no one can hear you scream
> 
> Can you find the hidden penis?
> 
> Bardock's space pod was destroyed during the conquering of a planet, so he had to share one 
> 
> with his mate, Toma. One thing lead to another...
> 
> DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE, POST ANY OF MY ART ON RULE34.PAHEAL.NET.


	5. Coming of Age [Vegeta, Raditz]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BOXER AND RICE WEEK!
> 
> Day 8 : Saiyan Traditions
> 
> Prompt: Coming of Age 
> 
> Find the hidden peen!
> 
> Saiyans keep track of their age differently than humans. Instead of years, they use Rain Seasons. Each Rain Season comes roughly every seven Earth years.  
They also measure their age by milestones their body hits. First milestone is when the child has his first ki spike. Second milestone is the coming of age, when the Saiyan reaches sexual maturity. Third milestone is an Oozaru ki spike. Fourth and final milestone is very rare. There is only one documented Saiyan that has lived that long, he is known as the Elder.
> 
> When Saiyans come of age, in other words, mature sexually, they get their first heat or rut. They experience erections for the first time in their life. They experience sexual attraction for the first time in their life.
> 
> Vegeta is seeing his bodyguard under a new light. Unfortunately, even though Raditz is older than Vegeta, he hasn't come of age yet. So Vegeta can only pine after him until Raditz reaches sexual maturity.
> 
> DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE, POST MY ART ON RULE34.PAHEAL.NET!


	6. Kombu, by Kalette [OC]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My take on Kalette's original character, Kombu. She's drawing my original character, cKelerias, as well :3 And she was gracious enough to let me use her character in my head canons <3

Meet Kombu! Bardock's carrier [mom]. cKelerias is Bardock's source [dad] in my head canons. These two were brothers [yes, you should know by now about my hc's and kinks] and had a baby out of "wedlock". In Saiyan culture, this means they didn't become mates before getting pregnant, something that is VERY forbidden in Saiyan culture.  
  
Bardock's carrier was kept secret and cKelerias officially introduced his baby as a gift from the Goddess Lune.  
  
Kombu continued with his treasure hunting, never being in his child's life except for the rare occasion where he visited cKelerias' forge [home]. Kombu would bring Bardock souvenirs from around the planet, a gesture Bardock would love.  
  
When Bardock came of age, cKelerias confessed Bardock's true origin to him. Bardock eagerly awaited for Kombu's next visit, now knowing Kombu was his carrier, but that visit never came as Kombu had died in search for the ultimate treasure. His dying words had been "my cub is the true ultimate treasure in my life."  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mountains copy/pasted from Danxia screenshots.  
textures are from free use images.


	7. Art Trade [Vegito/Buuhan]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An art trade I made with someone on pixiv ^^
> 
> DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE, POST MY ART ON RULE34.PAHEAL.NET!


	8. Commission for Jade [OC]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love how this one turned out. I thank pixabay for existing ♥
> 
> Thank you, Jade, for this commission!!! I had fun with it :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> done in SAI  
references for the pod from several images on ecosia [i forget which ones i used]  
light effects and texture done with pixabay images


	9. Cold and Freiza Force [Various]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First prompt for Vegetasei Week! https://vegetasei-week.tumblr.com/  
Sunday 17th May - Cold and Freeza Force
> 
> Background story of what happened to Bardock and Toma’s firstborn. You can find more about it in my story ‘A Pirate’s Tale’. [Please read the tags.]
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264863/chapters/55712599

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work in progress, I’ve been too busy with commissions and life to finish these prompts, but I’ll at least post the sketches and work on them at a later time ^^; And I'll update them as soon as they're finished. Pinky promise.


	10. Full Moon [Oozaru Vegeta/Oozaru Goku]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second prompt for Vegetasei Week! https://vegetasei-week.tumblr.com/
> 
> Monday 18th May - Full Moon
> 
> Just Goku and Vegeta fighting under the moonlight. Huehuehue, fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO! I was able to finish one pic for this week :D I hope you enjoy ^^
> 
> Background made by mix-matching pics from Pixabay, a free image use website.


	11. At Work [Bardock's Clan]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third prompt for Vegetasei Week! https://vegetasei-week.tumblr.com/  
Tuesday 19th May - At Work
> 
> NEVER steal from Gine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <s>Again, work in progress. I was able to finish the linework last night- this morning. went to bed at like 6 am XD</s> FINISHED!
> 
> Can you find the hidden peen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raditz and Goku decide to swipe a few snacks from Gine, and Goku learns the hard way to NEVER steal from Gine’s butchery. Raditz is a bad influence on him though, and they’ll probably do it again.
> 
> And for those of you who know a bit about my au, Toma is working at the milk dispensary [and we all know where that milk comes from ;)], clueless about the mayhem that is happening with his two younger cubs and Gine.
> 
> I swear if Bardock was present and not on a mission, he’d put a stop to his cubs’ misbehavior and probably ban them from... Things they like to do.
> 
> This can be a ‘what if Vegetasei was never destroyed’, or my personal favorite, ‘what if Vegetasei was wished back’. So you can pick ^^


	12. Teamwork [Bardock's Team]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third prompt for Vegetasei Week! https://vegetasei-week.tumblr.com/  
Tuesday 19th May - Teamwork
> 
> Getting ready to go all out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so, so sorry for this awful sketch. I didn’t have time to digitize this pic :( But I will in the future ^^; And this will be updated eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bardock and his team, training or something. Not much to say about this. I only wanted to draw Bardock’s Planet Elite Force for once ^^ I love them so much.


	13. A Day in the Marketplace [Various]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourth prompt for Vegetasei Week! https://vegetasei-week.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Wednesday 20th May - A Day in the Market Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another work in progress. And this one I’ve had lying around for like 3 years! I planned on going all out with this one, and I hope I’ll be able to do that :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon; nudity is a very, VERY common thing on Vegetasei, given that Saiyans don’t have the nudity/sex stigma that humans have, and Vegetasei is very, VERY hot. There’s nothing sexual about nudity among Saiyans. If a Saiyan wants to be sexual, nude or clothed, he’ll have his tail raised up in a specific way, like straight up in the air in a nice arch, exposing his tail gland. Or if he’s in heat, out and about, spreading his hormones everywhere, or even pregnant, THAT is considered sexual. But nudity all by itself? Nah. Wearing clothes is actually the weird thing. Or a status thing. Like royals always wear their armor.
> 
> _______
> 
> What’s going on.
> 
> Let’s start with Bardock. He’s carrying Kakarot [for those of you not familiar with my hc’s, Bardock is the carrier for all his three cubs. Toma is the source of Cumber and Raditz, and Gine is Kakarot’s source], and he’s getting ogled at by two Saiyans sitting at a table. Pregnant Saiyans are extremely attractive because of all the hormones they are producing. Another hc of mine; Saiyans are VERY scent oriented, even more than visual.
> 
> Gine is growling at the ogling Saiyans, his puffed out and angrily waving tail means Gine is about to tear them a new one for daring to stare at his mate while said mate is carrying Gine’s cub. Saiyans are extremely protective of their pregnant mates, especially when they’re pregnant with their own ‘flesh and blood’ cub.
> 
> Toma is chasing a young Raditz [in Earth years, Raditz would be 15 years old], trying to stop the playful cub from causing mayhem.
> 
> Raditz is chasing a bachi. 
> 
> Bachis are companions [’pets’ in human terms], and very expensive. When mature, they produce a sweet nectar during the end of the rain seasons when flowers blossom. Wild bachis live in colonies and have giant hives where they collect nectar. Saiyans, especially poor families, risk stealing their nectar and get stung for it. The sting causes extreme swelling of the affected area, pain, and reddening. It's treated by healing tanks, antidotes, or by itself, lasting a couple of cycles.  
Bachis are very intelligent. They understand the basic concepts of trading and errands, making them reliable companions for shopping sprees, and carrying out chores.
> 
> This bachi happens to be Prince Vegeta’s companion.
> 
> That day, Nappa had taken a young Prince Vegeta [4-5 years old in human terms, and very mature for his age] to the Marketplace to do some errands and whatnot. Vegeta decided to take his companion with him, and now his companion is fleeing for its life.
> 
> What happens next?
> 
> Raditz manages to capture the poor insect-like creature and tears its head off with his teeth. Vegeta runs to his fallen companion and is left in awe at the savagery of this third class cub. He is so struck by Raditz’s display that Vegeta becomes obsessed with him.
> 
> Raditz sees the young Prince and offers him a piece of the bachi for Vegeta to eat, not knowing that this is a Prince nor that he just killed his companion. Raditz is a bit slow in the head ^^
> 
> Toma finally catches up to his cub and gasps when he sees Raditz being so casual with a royal. 
> 
> Nappa is furious about the whole ordeal, and Toma starts apologizing profusely for his cub’s behavior, while Gine and Bardock approach them to see what’s going on.
> 
> _______
> 
> That’s the scene I’ve had in my mind for 3 years and I finally was able to put it into words XD Vegeta and Raditz’s first encounter <3


	14. Royal Family [King Vegeta's circle]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fifth prompt for Vegetasei Week! vegetasei-week.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Thursday 21st May - Royal Family
> 
> After Vegetasei is restored and all Saiyans are called to return, King Vegeta and his cubs enjoy the spectacular sunset and colorful mountains of their new planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was able to finish this piece! :D I also remembered to add the hidden penis X3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed the perfect opportunity to add Vegeta and Tarble’s carrier :( And I hate myself for forgetting. Oh well.
> 
> Done in SAI
> 
> Background is a modified picture of the rainbow mountains of Danxia, China. When I saw them the first time I immediately thought: Vegetasei, this is VEGETASEI.
> 
> Sunset is also a modified picture, I only colored in the suns; Aro and Eyo [names belong to Laci_Taleweaver].
> 
> Pictures are from Pixabay, a free use image site.


	15. Love Life [Toma/Bardock, Gine/Bardock]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sixth prompt for Vegetasei Week! https://vegetasei-week.tumblr.com/
> 
> Friday 22nd May – Lovelife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite OT3! I'm just SO sorry for the awful sketch. I'll work on it at a later time ORZ


	16. Leisure [Turles, Raditz]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seventh prompt for Vegetasei Week! https://vegetasei-week.tumblr.com/
> 
> Saturday 23rd May - Leisure
> 
> [Can you find the hidden penis?]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who aren’t familiar with my hc’s about Saiyan culture and Vegetasei, nudity is a very common thing among Saiyans. The planet is burning hot, and Saiyans really don’t need the protective layer of clothing. That and they absolutely DO NOT have the nudity/sex taboo that humans have. So please keep in mind that this is an alien race and their culture is very different from ours.
> 
> I got accused of being a pedophile by a fucking psychopath for drawing a naked kid Raditz and I’m like- whoever thinks that a naked child is something sexual should be fucking SHOT in the head. And I’m talking about irl children, cuz that’s what pedophilia is. IRL, not fantasy, and certainly not fictional art. I have nothing against people who like shota/loli. That’s their thing and I mind my own business. Kinkshaming is worse than any kink that does no harm. But when we’re talking about real life, that’s different. All pedophiles should be killed in the most painful way. Fact, I was molested when I was 9 years old and I still want that bastard killed for doing that to a child.

Have a Turles and a teen Raditz star gazing. This was inspired by ‘A Pirate’s Tale’. You can read it here:

https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264863/chapters/55712599  
  
Or here:

https://gohanxtrunks.net/nudity-gay-sex/posts/dbz-kai-fanfiction/alpha_light_bearer/a-pirate-s-tale-3774

When Raditz was young [15-16 in human years], Turles took him as a ‘pupil’, taught him some tricks in fighting and how to hide his ‘weaker’ emotions. They became good friends and would often hang out, tell stories, swim in a nearby lake, stargaze, etc.

All this without Bardock ever knowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background images are from Pixabay, a free use image website. I only modified them.


	17. Family [Bardock's circle]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seventh prompt for Vegetasei Week! https://vegetasei-week.tumblr.com/
> 
> Saturday 23rd May - Family
> 
> I apologize for the yucky sketch ORZ
> 
> Gine is finally revived, Cumber came back to the present, and Bardock’s circle [family] is now complete!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hc that Cumber is Toma and Bardock’s first born, Raditz is their second born. And Goku is Gine and Bardock’s first born. All three cubs were carried by Bardock. All the Saiyans in my AU are intersexed so yeah, pregnancy can happen to anyone, and I do not believe in the science behind ass babies XD To each their own.
> 
> Bardock, Toma, and Gine are all the cubs’ parents. There are no such things as half brothers, or cousins or uncles for that matter. 
> 
> Why Cumber? Well, the guy is just way too similar to Raditz and I had to use the opportunity ^^; He’s introduced as an ancient Saiyan in heroes, but that’s only because he was [in my AU] ‘kidnapped’ and taken to the past by Fu. Same happened with Shallot and Jiblet. [Sorry, I don’t like spelling it as Giblet]. I actually haven’t seen heroes so idk much about it, just enough to make up my own little version ^^;


	18. Initiation Ritual [Raditz/Goku]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seventh prompt for Vegetasei Week! https://vegetasei-week.tumblr.com/
> 
> Saturday 23rd May - Initiation Ritual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Incest coming along~
> 
> Honestly XD This is ME we’re talking about. It was bound to happen sooner or later.
> 
> I know some people are freaked out by the idea [psshhh-] but for those of you that don’t care or even share this kink, please enjoy!

Initiation Ritual. This is a huge hc of mine, and yes, it includes incest in all shapes and forms AMONG ADULTS. Literally, the initiation ritual takes place when the Saiyan comes of age.

Also, please remember that these are aliens and they never suffered through the PLAGUE that was the puritans. Sex is not a forbidden thing among them. It’s as natural as eating or sleeping. They eat with their family, train with their family, have sex with their family, go hunting with their family... Sex is not a big deal to them, BUT, at the same time, it is very important in their culture. I mean- A species cannot survive without reproducing, right? Also, sex with close family helps them give their ki a ‘tune up’, it purifies their ki and that can only be obtained by sharing physical love with their family.

Another also, Saiyans are not interested in sexually immature Saiyans [minors] in any way. Hc, Saiyans are very scent oriented and they are attracted to scent FIRST, and then strength, looks, etc. A child has not developed adult hormones, thus, does not smell ‘sexy’. However, when a cub reaches sexual maturity, THEN and ONLY THEN, does that Saiyan engage in sexual activities. 

Saiyans reach sexual maturity at different ages too. Vegeta reached it very early, 16ish in human years, Goku reached it at 18 [kinda*], and Raditz reached sexual maturity very late in life, 35 years old in human terms. 

Every journey into adulthood is different. It depends on their body.

That being said, and clarified-

Parents initiate their firstborns when they step into adulthood for the first time, and the older brother initiates the younger brother when his time comes. The idea behind this is basically to guide their cubs/brothers through this very important stage. In Saiyan culture, being a ‘virgin’, as humans call it, is not a good thing. It means that the Saiyan is inexperienced, probably a bad lay, and ‘first times’ can get messy. No Saiyan wants an inexperienced partner, so the parents take it upon themselves to teach their adult kids a few tricks on how to be good in bed. 

This is their culture in my AU and I’ll defend it to the grave ^^

In this pic, Raditz is ‘breaching’ Goku, as is his duty as the older brother.

Saiyans are all intersexed in my AU, that means they have a penis, testicles, semen, a vagina [NOT A VULVA], and eggs.

The opening to the vagina is closed by a rather thick membrane that can be opened by another when the Saiyan comes of age, or when/if he decides to have their vagina opened after he has become an adult. The tearing of this membrane is called ‘breaching’. And it. Is. PAINFUL. But so worth it in the end.

Usually, and I cannot stress this word enough, Lockers are the ones who get breached. Latchers can opt to getting breached too, or not. [For more information on Lockers and Latchers, please check out ‘Fantastic Beasts and how to Fuck Them’.]

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027527/chapters/29797440>

In my AU, and this one in particular, Goku is a Locker and Raditz is a Latcher. 

Goku never had a proper initiation ritual given that he was on another planet when he came of age. He also never got his first heat since he didn’t have a tail.

Goku made a wish that would change his life upside down. He wished for his tail, and the RUSH of hormones almost gave him whiplash. He was planning on using the second wish for some other thing, but that moment, he was too overwhelmed with new sensations. He couldn’t stand it. So he decided to change the second wish and wished to undo Frieza’s last attack on Vegetasei. The planet and the Saiyans were all restored, and the first thing Goku did was to search for their ki. He I.T.’ed there and OH BOY. The smells were the first thing that hit him. He was now sporting a constant stiffy and had to find the only other Saiyans he could trust to help him figure out what was going on.

Goku found his parents and his lessons on Saiyan culture/anatomy began. IMMEDIATELY. Bardock couldn’t stand that his own cub had no idea how to act.

Then Raditz showed up, eventually, and the bickering began. Cue UST. Goku finally gave in and decided that he would be better off listening to Saiyans that actually KNEW about their own kind.

The change was very difficult, but Goku managed. And now, his parents had prepared him a Coming of Age ceremony. [It was about damn time too.]

The first thing that came with this celebration was the body painting and decorations. Then came the initiation ritual, where Goku would get breached by his immediate older brother, Raditz.

Goku was not happy. At all.

But. He wanted to do things the Saiyan way so he swallowed his human side and puffed out his chest, determined to make his circle proud, and went through with the ritual and the rest of the celebration. And actually enjoyed it very, VERY much ^^

Whatever happened next I’ll leave that to your imagination ;)


	19. Cuddles and Purring [Gine, Raditz]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eighth prompt for Vegetasei Week! https://vegetasei-week.tumblr.com/
> 
> Sunday 24th May - Cuddles and Purring
> 
> Gine is taking a sleepy baby Raditz to his nest ♥♥♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate repeating myself, but thanks to this stalker and this stalker’s followers, I have to. NAKED DOES NOT EQUAL SEXUAL. There is nothing sexual going on in this picture. On Vegetasei, it is normal to be naked. Saiyans have a different culture, they are ALIENS. They never had stupid puritans ruining their society like humans did.
> 
> If you think this picture is sexual in any way then you have something WRONG with your head. I recommend therapy.
> 
> I’m not going to stop drawing what I love and what I believe in. Deal with it and leave me out of your issues.


	20. The Last Hug [Toma & Raditz]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right before Vegetasei’s destruction, Bardock goes on a mission with Leek [as per DBMinus], while his team [Bardock’s Elite Force] goes on another mission, and Raditz is also going on a mission with Vegeta and Nappa.
> 
> Gine already passed away, and Bardock left a long while ago, so Raditz and his source spend some ‘Saiyan Quality Time’ together before parting ways. 
> 
> This scene happens right before Toma gets dressed and leaves, towards his inevitable death, as per the movie ‘Bardock, Father of Goku’. [I changed some things around to fit my au better].
> 
> Both Saiyans have no idea they would never see each other again, and that their planet would meet an unfortunate end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT’S THE MOST WONDERFUL TIIIIME OF THE YEEEEEAR ♫
> 
> August is the month I post most of my incest pics! So expect a couple more [depending on time]. Don’t like? Don’t look. It’s very, VERY easy. An idiot could do it. I don’t humanize my Saiyans, EVER. Their culture is NOT human culture. So fuck off with your censor culture, self righteous pricks. This is my [fandom] fantasy world and I’m not changing it for NObody.
> 
> Now, for those of you who are rational folks, and respect other people’s fantasy worlds:
> 
> I hc that Toma is Cumber and Raditz’s source [dad], Gine is Goku’s source, and Bardock is the carrier [mom] of all 3 cubs ^^ But this is just me. If you hc them differently that’s fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The nose touching thing is actually a very intimate, strong gesture among Saiyans. Saiyans are very scent oriented in my au. Their noses are up in the top 5 most important body parts. So touching them together holds a lot of significance. It’s usually done only among family members, or Saiyans courting.
> 
> ______
> 
> Pic was done in SAI
> 
> Textures were modified from a free image use website
> 
> My good friend helped me give the pic more atmosphere, so thank you!


	21. Backfire [Raditz/Goku, Princes Snake]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if scenario.
> 
> What if Goku decided to take his brother along the way to King Kai's place to give him a chance at redeeming himself? On their way down Snake Way, they both came across Princess Snake's Palace and she wanted both of those hunks ♥  
After failed attempts at getting into their pants (cuz let's face it, they're both a bit clueless), she gave them an aphrodisiac in their food in order to get them in the mood.
> 
> Well, they DID get in the mood...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you find the hidden peen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GOT MY SAI BRUSHES BACK! So this time, I was able to give the rocks some texture without copy/pasting free use images ^^ Eh, they turned out decent enough, I guess :/


	22. Three Brothers [Cumber/Raditz/Goku]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cumber shows his dominant side to his younger brothers. They better follow his instructions.
> 
> WARNING! Contains utter incest between brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used a reference pic of 3 guys for this drawing. 100% digital.


	23. Within the Palace Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future Trunks runs into LSSJ Kori [DBZ Broly] inside the palace. He's not getting away without putting out. (wink)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawn for my good friend to cheer her up <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Attention to the maggot riddled wounds that are people that repost art without permission!**
> 
> Because of you mother fuckers, I'll NEVER share my art publicly again. You people are humanity's disease. You suck out enjoyment from so many decent people that fucking RESPECT an artist's work and respect an artist's wishes to not FUCKING REPOST their art without permission.
> 
> Because of you, I'll only share thumbnails of my work and people won't get to see the entire picture. I hope you're ashamed of what you've done to me and many other artists. Pieces of shit.
> 
> For those who truly wish to follow my art, you can send me a friend request at my discord: Alpha Light Bearer#9393, and AFTER I learn to trust you and see if you're someone that will respect my art and not repost it, then you'll get a private viewing of my pics.
> 
> If not, then you'll only get to see thumbnails from now on.
> 
> And if I ever see my art out on other webpages again, I'm canceling the whole deal and just won't share my art other than with my friends.
> 
> **To my followers who have respected and enjoyed my art.**
> 
> I'm really sorry it has come to this. I hate that I've been forced to do this, but you only have these disrespectful, brain dead lumps of pus to blame for me not sharing my art publicly anymore. People have gone as far as cropping out my signature, I've had to spend almost $100 to have my art removed from SO MANY webpages, I've had to send a lot of DMCA takedown notices, many of which get fucking ignored by other shit-stains, hence triggering my anxiety, and that's not fair to me. It pains me to do this, but it's my decision to make.


	24. Breeding Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curiosity killed the cat. In this case, curiosity fucked the Saiyan. Er- demi Saiyan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commission for my dear friend, SweetCherryJewel. This is actually the preview of an animation- a very simple one. My second animation ever and first one with sound ^^
> 
> __________________
> 
> Initial sketch by hand.  
Digitized in SAI.  
Animated with Filmora.  
Sound effects from SOUND Effects Public Domain and edited with Audacity
> 
> ____________________
> 
> As I previously stated, I'm not going to publicly share my art anymore due to the shit stains that repost my art without permission. So this is only a thumbnail/preview. If you're interested in seeing the animation, you can friend me on Discord Alpha Light Bearer#9393 and AFTER I get to know you and trust you won't repost my art, I'll share my art privately.

WARNING! Smut ahead, Non-con, artificial insemination, forced pregnancy.

  
Trunks wandered into an abandoned lab one night, in search for materials. It was a post-Goku Black apocalyptic world and provisions were scarce. Everything was scarce, so looting was quite common.  
He'd never ventured this far before, hence why he'd never seen this building which, unlike other structures, remained practically untouched. What he didn't know was that this lab used to be a breeding lab. Specifically, a Saiyan breeding lab, run by a private organization who wanted their own personal army of strong, near indestructible warriors. And it still had a few remaining test subjects locked up in their cells. The employees had had to evacuate violently fast when Goku Black had attacked, and almost everything was left behind.  
  
Trunks also didn't know the lab was still fully functional. So when he spotted an odd looking machine, and his Saiyan curiosity reared its ugly head, and he got to close to it, he tripped the sensors and the breeding program initiated. The machine's 'arms' instantly snatched him, gave him a shock strong enough to disorient him and prevent him from powering up, and trapped him. Prodders ripped his clothes off as the machine sprayed his face with a concentrated dose of Saiyan sex hormones to get him 'in the mood' and placed him into the previously selected breeding position. The floor opened and a breeding device emerged, more sensors located his breeder, and the machine got to work, self lubricating before inserting itself inside Trunks' fertile body. A robotic arm approached, carrying a large container filled with a white liquid. The container was labeled 'Test Subject 002'. The mechanical arm connected the vat to the end of the breeding device with a transparent tube.  
  
When the device sensed the beneficiary [Trunks] climax, it pushed through the beneficiary's cervix and triggered the knotting step. Fluids from the big container started being pumped into the device, filling Trunks' womb, the device not allowing the fluids to escape to ensure impregnation.  
  
It remained locked for several minutes until it sensed the beneficiary's body shudder and their cervix relax. The device deflated and removed itself. The machine gently moved and placed the beneficiary back on the floor. The breeding program had successfully been completed.  
  
Trunks did return the following days for more. Several times. Until he ventured further into the lab and found the test subjects still in their cells. The lab had an automated feeding system for their subjects, so they were well fed, but they hadn't been 'relieved' for quite a while. Another thing Trunks didn't know ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few author's notes:
> 
> Trunks definitely did not consent, even though he ended up having one of the strongest orgasms in his life and enjoying it and coming back for more. I'm not sure about Kori [DBZ Broly]. I like to think Kori isn't 'all there' mentally. But he was treated properly as a test subject in the lab. He was fed nutritious food, had a soft nest, and was 'relieved' several times a day [milk and semen]. So he was okay with this, I suppose.
> 
> The concentrated Saiyan sex hormones came from the test subjects' tail gland being expressed. As Trunks was being artificially inseminated, the machine also collected hormones from his tail gland to keep in the archives.
> 
> This is Future Trunks' timeline. There aren't any Saiyans around that Trunks knows about. But he'll soon find out ;P
> 
> SweetCherryJewel's notes:
> 
> In this setting, Kori would basically be apathetic to the point of near comatose. I do like to think he killed Paragus in that timeline, probably in a rage, then realizing he killed his own father made him kinda....shut down inside. So he'd be an easy target to pick up if the right/wrong person found him.


	25. Bara Vegeta/Raditz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commission of super muscly Raditz and Vegeta ^^
> 
> Thank you for commissioning me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initial sketch by hand.  
Digitized in SAI.  
___________________
> 
> I'm not going to publicly share my art anymore due to the shit stains that repost my art without permission. So this is only a thumbnail/preview. If you're interested in seeing the full picture, you can friend me on Discord Alpha Light Bearer#9393 and AFTER I get to know you and trust you won't repost my art, I'll share my art privately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note for the peeps that decide to friend me [even if it's only for my art ;)]:
> 
> Sometimes I'm sleeping, or with my kid, or out doing chores and I might not accept your friend requests instantly, so please give me time to accept your request. I sleep for 9-10 hours [sometimes more] and I take a med that makes me super sleepy.
> 
> Someone sent me a friend request, and I was already way too drowsy to start a convo [I immediately say hi and ask where the person is from when I accept a friend request and continue chatting if the other is up for it], so I decided to wait until after I woke up. But the friend request was removed. 
> 
> I'm really, really sorry I didn't get to you in time. Please resend it if you feel up for it. I understand it can get intimidating to talk to others, especially if you have social anxiety [I have that too, but I'm better online], I promise you I'm an easy going person [imo] and I understand what it is to get anxious, to have to wait and get cold feet, to meet someone you are following, to lose confidence, to get doubts... It's okay. I've been there and I know it's difficult.
> 
> So if I don't immediately reply to a friend request, or even a msg, it's because I'm sleeping or busy or something's going on on my end. Please give me time to reply ♥


	26. All Spent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future Trunks and Gohan enjoy the afterglow of their coupling.  
Commission for the 20th anniversary of Bower and Rice. Congrats, Lord T!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done in SAI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full picture available on Boxer and Rice ONLY. This is a Boxer and Rice exclusive!
> 
> PLEASE, do NOT repost my art without permission. It's a pain in the ass to get art removed from websites and you'll only gain the title of a true shit stain.


	27. Nature Hike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future Trunks and Gohan enjoy their hikes through nature.  
Commission for the 20th anniversary of Bower and Rice. Congrats, Lord T!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done in SAI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full picture available on Boxer and Rice ONLY. This is a Boxer and Rice exclusive!
> 
> PLEASE, do NOT repost my art without permission. It's a pain in the ass to get art removed from websites and you'll only gain the title of a true shit stain.


End file.
